Ethane, a volatile alkane produced during peroxidation of omega-3 fatty acids and detectable in expired breath, was measured in the breath of 21 pregnant inner city women. A panel of blood antioxidant nutrients was also analyzed. 37% of the women were vitamin A deficient and correlation with vitamin A intake was very poor. We conclude that vitamin A deficiency is common in inner city pregnant women and that history is unreliable.